Dog Gone!
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry's dog sitting job turns into a catastrophe as he finds that he has switched bodies with Tobey's guard dog Angel. Then a dog catcher gets ahold of him and takes him to the pound! Episode Nineteen in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Follow Your Dreams

 _Just a quick note; I have a new poll on my profile that I'd like you to check out for curiosity purposes._

Harry just had dropped Teddy and Heather off at charm school and was now on his way to the vet's with Tobey's guide dog Angel. Although Angel was a very big help to him, Harry knew that he would get along fine without her until he saw her again during the upcoming spring break especially with his friends and family there to help him. Which was good since Angel had to go in for her checkup and rabies shot.

The Snape family had just gotten back from a trip to Walt Disneyworld and they had all participated in the parade down on Main Street (Neville and Luna were there too dressed up as Prince Charming and Cinderella) and their Christian band Trinity had gotten to perform in front of the magic castle. Although Harry had had a great time he was glad and relieved to be back home again and to be going back to work and church so he could perform the kind of music (since they weren't allowed to perform any Christian songs on their vacation) that he wanted to do.

He quickly turned his car and parked it in front of the vet's office before he removed Angel from the backseat. This had been one of the rare times when Angel wasn't wearing her guide dog vest and he was holding her leash instead of her harness. However if she knew that she was going to get a shot, she sure wasn't acting like it since she kept glancing up at Harry and wagging her tail while continuing to pant as she entered the building.

That's when Harry ran into someone that he was least expecting to see. For there, walking out of one of the examining rooms was Luna and his old dog Katie. Katie looked really happy to see him as well for she was panting and wagging her tail just like Angel was. The only difference was that Katie now had a missing leg. Luna smiled at Harry as she walked Katie over to see him although the dog pulled and tugged at the leash since she wanted to run instead.

"Hey Katie." Harry began with a grin as he squatted down in front of her and started scratching her behind the ears before he stood up again and faced Luna.

"Hey Harry." She began while she continued smiling at him. "I think Katie's really happy to see you. She was also happy to see me when I got back even though her leg was broken. She accidentally got out of the kennels and got ran over by a car. Her leg was so badly fractured that it had to come off. Although she doesn't really seem like she's all that effected by it and she's adjusting pretty well." She said as Harry nodded.

"Yep most dogs can cope rather well when something like that happens. Even dragons do. We've got a two legged one down at Dragon's Delight." He told her.

"Yeah, it seems like animals can cope far better than humans can when something like that happens." She said. "Of course witches and wizards can fix most of their injuries themselves, but you know what I mean." She told him. "Well see you later Harry." She told him as she gave him a slight wave before she walked out the door and Harry walked Angel up to the front desk to check her in.

Meanwhile Tobey was in defense against the dark arts learning the difference between an animagus and a werewolf. Of course he had already known the difference because Bill Weasley was a werewolf and he was studying how to become an animagus like Harry was. However not all of the boys and girls at Hogwarts were very kind to him about this matter.

"I know what Tobey's animagus should be, a bat!" one of the other boys whispered to the other one before they started to snicker over it with each other. Although Tobey had learned from experience that he should block it out and he didn't show that it affected him on the outside, on the inside their words and laughter had really upset him and hurt him on the inside. That's when suddenly the bell rang.

"Now don't forget that your report on famous werewolves and animagi is due tomorrow and there will be a test on it at the end of the week." Snape said as Tobey stood up and turned to walk away when suddenly his father called him back over to him. "Uh Tobey, would you mind staying here for a few moments, I want to talk to you." He said as Tobey nodded and turned back around walking back over to his desk.

"Listen Tobey, I know you're a very bright child and student but lately your grades have been slipping. Is there something going on that you're not telling me? Because if there is something bothering you I want you to tell me about it." He told him.

"I'm sorry Dad, it's just that lately I've been distracted." He explained.

"Is it because the other kids are picking on you again?" his father wondered as this time his son remained silent and slowly turned his head away from him. "Come on son, talk to me." He said before he quickly snapped his head back around.

"It's just not fair! Everyone else knows what they want to do with their life except for me!" he exclaimed while pointing his thumb backwards towards his chest with his thumb. "Harry's known that he wanted to work with dragons ever since he was a little kid, Eve wants to be an auror, Teddy wants to be a professor, and Heather wants to be an actress. But I'm worthless, I can't do anything!" he spat.

"Bite your tongue!" his father yelled back at him before he suddenly realized that tears we're coming out of his son's eyes.

"It's just not fair." The boy sobbed before giving a sniff and wiping away his tears. "I can't do any of that because I'm blind. I can't even be on the Qudditch team." He said when suddenly Snape walked around his desk and placed his hands on top of his shoulders.

"Listen to me Tobey, if you really think that Harry's always had everything he's wanted that you're very much mistaken. There were a lot of witches and wizards myself and your mother included who criticized him for his dreams because we thought that dragons were dangerous and we didn't want him to get hurt. But you know what, he's proved us wrong. You should never let anyone stop you from doing what you want to do with your life.

If you have a dream then you should follow it, and just because it doesn't come true doesn't mean you have to give up on life. You can always just find a new one. Do you understand?" he questioned him as his son slowly nodded at him and sniffed again. "Good, now come here." He told him before he wrapped his arms around him and tightly embraced him before he planted a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you, and don't ever call yourself worthless again. Because God has a plan for everybody and you mean so much to Him and so much to me.

He purposely created you and your mother and I were the ones who brought you into this world. I already know for a fact that she wouldn't want to hear you talking like that." He told him before he kissed him again and soothingly rubbed his shoulders before he broke the embrace. "Now you better go and eat your lunch before it gets cold. I'll see you later down at the Qudditch pitch for your sister's practice." He told him before he watched his son turn around and leave the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Watch Out For Mister Stork

Ginny climbed into the passenger's seat of Harry's car and strapped herself in before slamming the door behind her. Harry smiled at her before he stepped on the gas and accelerated. "Hey, how was your day?" he asked her while he pulled away from the curb.

"It was alright. I examined Brittany today and her baby is looking nice and big and healthy." She began with a grin. "But that's not the only person that we know that I examined today. Johnny's about to become a big brother." She told him.

"What!?" Teddy and Heather (who Harry had just picked up from charm school) exclaimed together.

"Fleur's having another baby!?" Heather cried with astonishment and disbelief while she and Teddy dropped their jaws wide open as Harry stopped at the end of the driveway and hit his turn signal.

"Yep," Ginny began with a nod as she turned her head and smiled back at the twins. "she's due in December." She told them as Harry waited until the traffic cleared before stepping on the accelerator again and turning to the right.

"What if she has the baby on Christmas?" Heather asked her.

"She might." Harry began. "That'll just mean that he or she will share a birthday with Jesus." He told her as he quickly put on the brakes again and stopped at a red light.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" Ginny began. "Here we have Brittany about ready to pop, and Johnny's almost two years old and now he's about to become a big brother." She said.

"Yeah, I know. So how does he feel about it? Did Fleur say anything about it?" Harry asked her.

"I don't think he's really old enough to understand what's happening. Fleur did tell me that they're going to find out the gender of this one in a few months though and then they'll reveal it at his second birthday party." Ginny explained as the light turned green again and Harry stepped on the gas before turning onto the highway.

"I really hope it's a girl." Heather said.

"I hope it's a boy." Teddy began. "Even though I love my sister I've always wanted a little brother." He finished before Heather turned to look at him.

"I'm not your little sister, we're twins silly." She told him while he rolled his eyes and made a face at her.

"Duh! But technically you are a couple of minutes younger than me." He told her.

"So what about Brittany?" Harry questioned his girlfriend quickly changing the subject. "I know that she and Aaron want it to be a surprise, but do they have any hunches of what they think it's going to be?" he asked her.

"They both think it's going to be a boy and I kind of think that they're right but we'll just have to wait and see. I'm with Heather on the fact that I think Fleur's going to have a baby girl this time around though. I just can't wait to find out what its name is going to be. We already know that Aaron is either going to have a Daniel or a Danielle." Ginny said when suddenly Heather realized something.

"Harry where are we going? Home's the other way." She said as Harry just simply grinned at her through the rearview mirror.

"It's a surprise." He told her.

 _…._

Harry pulled into Jessie's gravel driveway and parked the car before he turned off the engine and threw off his seatbelt. "What are we doing here?" Heather questioned him with uncertainty as Ginny threw off her own seatbelt while both of the twins unbuckled themselves.

"Oh, you'll find out." He told her as everyone climbed out of the car and slammed their doors behind them. Then Harry bent down and hoisted both of the twins up inside his arms and carried them over to one of the paddocks where a small black and white painted horse was galloping a crossed the grass. Then she galloped over to the fence and stopped as she saw them and snorted before shaking her head from side to side.

Jessie smiled as she walked over to them. "Well it looks like Lily's recognized you Harry." She told him.

"I know, I can't believe it's only been a few months since I last saw her. Look how big she's gotten." Harry said as Teddy and Heather reached their hands out to gently stroke her face and Jessie laughed.

"I know, she's totally weaned now and I've started putting a saddle on her to get her used to it. Even though I won't actually get on her for the first time until she's a few years old." She said as the young filly swished her tail around and then started to graze. "By the way, Lily's about to become a big sister. Buttercup's pregnant again." She told him.

"Well according to what Ginny told me so is Fleur." Harry told her. "And Brittany's about ready to have her baby any time now." He said.

"Wow, babies, babies everywhere." Ginny said as Jessie laughed again. "So, do you guys want to go for a ride? Or did you just come here to see Lily? Either way is good with me." She told them.

"Are you kidding me? Since when have you ever known us to refuse going for a horseback ride?" Ginny asked her but Harry decided to answer the question for her.

"Never." He said with a grin and a shake of his head.

"Exactly." Ginny told her.

"Alright then you guys let's go get tacked up." Jessie told them before they followed her into the barn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; A New Member of The Family

"Alright guys, get out your homework and I'll see how much you have." Harry said after he, Teddy, and Heather had walked through the front door. Harry set his keys down on top of the counter when suddenly the phone rang. He quickly hurried to go answer it. "Hullo?" he questioned.

"Hey Harry, this is Aaron." The man on the other end of the phone began.

"Oh hey Aaron what's up?" Harry questioned him.

"Hey listen Harry, I realize that you're off today, but is there any chance that you can drop by the office?" he wondered.

"Why what's wrong? Are the dragons alright?" Harry asked him anxiously.

"Oh yeah sure, all of the dragons are fine. However somebody left a box of puppies on our doorstep with a note that the mother had been shot for being a Pitbull and they didn't know what else to do." He explained.

"Oh dear,.." Harry began breathing a deep and heavy sigh.

"And I knew that you liked dogs almost as much as dragons." Aaron told him.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and call up Ginny and see if she can babysit the twins then I'll be right there." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, see you soon." Aaron told him before they said goodbye and hung up. Then Harry turned to face the twins who were now sitting down at the dining room table getting out their homework.

"You guys go ahead and get started. I've got to get you a babysitter since I have to go out again." He told them before breathing another heavy sigh started dialing the phone.

 _…._

"How are the puppies?" Harry asked Aaron as he entered the building.

"They're doing fine, one of our vets has been checking them out." Aaron told him.

"Well how many are there?" Harry asked him.

"Six. There are four girls and only two boys." He replied.

"Wow," Harry began shaking his head with disbelief. "I just don't understand people sometimes." He said.

"I know, and since the note said that the mother was shot, my guess is that it was a muggle who did it. At least whoever left them here had their best interest at heart if they knew that they couldn't take care of them. But they appear to be healthy enough and it shouldn't be that difficult to find homes for them." Aaron told him.

"If Hagrid hadn't of adopted Chance when he was a puppy, he wouldn't be alive today. Nobody wanted him just because he was a Pitbull and they were about ready to put him down." Harry said.

"I know, that's why I called you here. I was wondering if you wanted one of them and if you knew about anyone else looking for a dog." Aaron told him.

"Me!?" Harry questioned with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Well yeah, it's been a couple of years since you lost Cowboy and I figured that you might be ready to have another one." Aaron said.

"I don't know,.. I mean I like Pitbulls but they're very strong dogs and besides I've got a horse to care for. Besides that I've got to take care of my little brother and sister and Tobey's dog temporarily." Harry told him.

"Oh c'mon Harry, you've said for years how much you miss having a cute little puppy around." Aaron told him with a grin. "Do you just want to see the puppies and then make up your mind as to whether you want one or not?" he asked him.

"Sure, but as long as I can see Lucky and the other dragons afterwards." Harry told him.

"Alright then, follow me this way." He said as Harry followed him around the corner and into an examination room. The puppies started to bark and wag their tails while leaping up at the fence as the boys stepped into the room. Harry smiled down at them before one little puppy stood up on her hind legs. Her entire body was a golden brown except for a bit of white on the front of her chest and a little bit on her paws.

She also had a pair of beautiful amber eyes. She panted happily and continued wagging her tail while she looked up at him. "I think you've found a new friend." Aaron told him before he bent down and picked her up and placed her inside Harry's arms. "What do you think?" he questioned him as Harry grinned while the puppy started giving him sloppy wet doggie kisses all over his face.

"I think she's the cutest thing in the world." He began with a laugh. "And I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to keep her." He told him.

"So does that mean that you do want to keep her then?" Aaron asked him.

"Yep, it looks like we've got us a new member of the family." Harry told him.

"So what are you going to name her then?" Aaron asked him.

"I think I'll call her Zipporah and Zip for short since The Prince of Egypt has always been one of my favorite movies and I think she just looks like a Zip to me." He replied.

"I have to admit that that's rather cute." Aaron told him.

"Yeah I just have to go to the store and buy her a collar and a leash and some puppy food before I go back home and puppy proof the house." He said.

"Oh you don't need to get her anything, all of that's already been taken care of. Of course you still need to puppy proof the house and get her a license but she's already got a beautiful purple collar and a matching leash." Aaron reassured him with a wave of his hand before he dug out Zip's new collar and slipped it over her head. "Here you go Zip. You're a very lucky dog to be going home to such a great family. And Harry's going to take real good care of you and give you lots of love." He told her as Harry kissed the top of her head while she continued to pant and wag her tail.

He knew that nobody would ever take Cowboy's place inside his heart, but he already loved her from the bottom of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; A Dog's Life

Teddy and Heather couldn't believe their eyes when Harry brought Zip home for the first time. "Oh my God! Is that a puppy!?" Heather exclaimed as she leapt out of her seat and raced over to him.

"No, it's a fire lizard." Teddy said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes before he stood up and walked over to pet the new puppy inside his brother's arms.

"Where did you get him?" Heather questioned as she started petting the puppy's head while Ginny got off the couch and grinned as she walked into the room.

"It's not a him it's a her, and Aaron gave her to me." Harry told her.

"She's really cute, what's her name Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"Zipporah, but I call her Zip for short." He replied.

"Wow, Zipporah's a beautiful name. I do believe that it's biblical too right?" she questioned him as she started petting the new puppy along with everyone else.

"Yep Moses' wife was named Zipporah." Teddy said as Harry grinned down at him.

"Well done Teddy, it sounds like you've been paying really close attention in Sunday school." He told him before he unclipped Zip's leash from her collar and sat her down on the ground.

"I wonder what Angel's going to think of her." Ginny said.

"I dunno, but we'll find out." Harry said as Zip bounded around the corner and into the living room and spotted Angel lying down on top of the couch. Zip let out a sharp little playful bark while she wagged her tail from side to side. Angel just simply looked back at her before she closed her eyes and continued sleeping. Ginny laughed.

"I don't think that Angel wants anything to do with her right now. Poor puppy, all she wants to do is play." She said before she knelt down on the ground and patted her knees. "Come here Zip! C'mon girl!" she cried as the puppy quickly turned around and sprinted back over to her wagging her tail. Then Ginny grabbed ahold of her rope toy and stuck one end of it inside the puppy's mouth while she took ahold of the other end.

Zip pulled and yanked at it with her little puppy teeth while she tried to get it out of Ginny's hand. She started to growl playfully as they wrestled back and forth with it. Harry smiled down at them as Teddy and Heather sat down on either side of them. "Aww, she's _so_ cute! I can't believe it! We've got the cutest puppy in the world." Heather said.

"Well she is pretty cute alright, but so was Cowboy when he was a puppy." Harry told her. "You probably don't remember him too much though."

"Yes I do, but I never knew him back when he was a puppy. I wasn't born yet." She said.

"Neither was Eve. Tobey was just a baby when I got him." Harry told her. "Now I have to get dinner started. As soon as you finish your homework you're welcome to play with her as long as you like. But I still have to feed her and let her out in-between. If you tire her out enough maybe I won't have to let her out as much overnight." He said as he turned to go into the kitchen when suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Heather cried as she quickly leapt to her feet and hurried to go answer it. "Hullo?" she questioned.

"Hullo sweetheart it's Daddy." A voice on the other end of the phone answered her.

"Hi Daddy!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Guess what? Harry brought home a new puppy." She told him.

"Oh he did?" he questioned her.

"Yes she's really cute, her name is Zipporah." She told him.

"I see and what does Angel think of her?" he wondered.

"I don't know, she's busy sleeping." She told him.

"Well what color is she what does she look like?" he wondered.

"She's brown and white with short ears and a skinny tail." She told him.

"Ah, I see. Well be sure to send me a picture of her." He told her. "Is Harry there?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Yes he's in the kitchen." She told him.

"Can you please get him for me?" he asked her as she nodded again.

"Yes I can," she began before she placed her hand over the speaker and closed her eyes. "Harry it's for you! Daddy's on the phone!" she cried as Harry quickly hurried into the living room.

"Thank you princess, I love you." Snape told her softly.

"I love you too Daddy, here's Harry." She told him as Harry thanked her before she handed him the phone and quickly hurried back over to the table to start working on her homework.

"Hey son, what's this I hear about you getting a new puppy?" he asked him.

"It's a long story I'll tell you later." He began. "So what's up?"

"Well I was just calling to see how everyone else was doing and how Angel checked out at her appointment." He explained.

"Oh the vet said that she's perfectly healthy and now she's up to date on her shots." Harry told him. "Now I just have to take care of Lightning's vet appointment. At least the vet will come to him in that case." Harry said.

"Well good luck with that and I know that Ron, Hermione, Tobey, and Eve will be excited to hear about the new puppy." His father told him.

"If I know Eve, she'll be jealous that I got to hold her and play with her first." Harry said. "My sister just loves baby animals. Although I can't really say that I blame her." He told him with a grin. "Speaking of baby animals Buttercup's about ready to have another foal." He said.

"Well that's exciting." Snape began. "And speaking of your sister don't forget she has a game coming up in a few weeks."

"Oh I know, Teddy Heather and I are definitely planning on making it. Maybe I can bring Zip with us so you guys can see her." Harry suggested.

"Alright I look forward to it. Well I suppose I better let you get back to making dinner. It sounds like everything is running very smoothly." His father said.

"Yep they are, so it was great hearing from you and I'll talk to you later then." Harry told him.

"Alright goodbye son, I love you." His father said.

"Love you too, goodbye." Harry said before he hung up the phone.

 _…_

That night Zip slept close to Harry's chest. He was so afraid that he would wake up the next morning to find out that she had peed all over his bed. Instead he found himself slowly waking up on the floor near the bottom of the couch. "Huh? How did I get out here?" he questioned himself while he slowly lifted his head wondering if he somehow might have been sleep walking. He let out a rather large yawn and got to his feet but that's when he realized that something was very strange.

The toilet flushed and Teddy walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway while Heather walked out of the bedroom. "Is Harry up yet?" she questioned him as Harry sat down and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" he questioned himself again wondering what the heck was going on.

"Man! If he doesn't hurry up we'll be late for school!" Heather cried as she sat down at the breakfast table and turned her head to look over in Harry's direction. "Teddy, what's up with Angel? She has a funny look on her face." She said.

"Oh no." Harry said with a horrified gasp before he sprinted down the hallway and leapt up onto his father's bed and saw his reflection in the mirror for the first time. Except for the fact that it wasn't his reflection. As he sat down again he saw Angel's reflection staring back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; A New Friend

As Harry sat there on top of the bed he tried to remember what had happened the previous night, but all he could remember was thanking God that he had Zip and telling her how much he loved her and that he was sorry for what all she had to go through since he had lost his mother too. That's when suddenly Teddy and Heather entered the room. "Harry! Angel's up on Daddy's bed!" Heather exclaimed as Harry leapt back down on the ground and trotted towards them before sitting down right in front of them.

"Look guys, I know that you might find this hard to believe but I'm not Angel. I'm Harry." He said with a quick shake of his (her) head and a bark while Heather giggled.

"You're a very silly doggie." She told him as Harry quickly stood up again.

"Gosh, how am I going to make you guys understand this?" he wondered when suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Wait a minute, if I'm in Angel's body that must mean that she's in mine." He realized and sure enough that's when he saw himself wobble out of his bedroom and quickly grab ahold of the wall for support.

"Are you alright Harry?" Heather asked him as he let out a bark before starting to whimper.

"I,.. I,.. don't know." He replied.

"What's going on here? Why is Harry barking at us?" Teddy questioned.

"I'm not Harry." He said with a quick shake of his head.

"Really? That's funny because you sure look like him." Heather said while she pointed a finger at him as he barked again.

"I know, but I'm not." He told her with another shake of his head.

"Oh really? Well then if you're not Harry then who are you?" Teddy asked him as he started whimpering again.

"Wait a second, are you Angel?" Heather asked him as he nodded and continued to whimper.

"I don't want to be stuck inside a boy's body! I want my own body back!" she cried still inside Harry's voice.

"Believe me Angel, I would love to give it back to you. I just don't know how." Harry told her.

"Well you better think of something fast! Tobey needs me! He's my boy and I'm his dog!" Angel hollered with another loud bark.

"Who are you talking to?" Heather asked her.

"Wait a minute, can you understand me?" Harry questioned with uncertainty as Angel quickly nodded at him when suddenly Zip bounded out of the bedroom and raced around the corner.

"If somebody doesn't let me outside right now I'm going to pee all over the carpet!" she cried with a yip while wagging her tail frantically before she sat down and relieved herself. "Oops, too late." She said.

"Zipporah!" Harry hollered with a ferocious bark.

"What are you yelling at me for!? You're not my master!" she snapped with another yip.

"Yes I am, I switched bodies with that other dog Angel." Harry told her as she cocked her head to the side and glanced up at Harry's body. "You mean my boring old sister who never wants to play with me?" she questioned.

"It's not that I didn't want to, I'm a working dog. I help Tobey get from place to place." Angel told her.

"Oh really? Who's Tobey?" she asked her with uncertainty.

"He's my boy, the one who takes care of me." She told her. "But he's at Hogwarts right now because he's a wizard and he learns how to do magic." She explained.

"Really!? That sounds like fun!" Zip exclaimed with a wag of her tail. "I want to go too!" she cried.

"Well you can't, dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts. I mean they are, but they can't do magic." Harry told her but Zip was already out the door. "Zip wait!" he cried when suddenly Ginny opened the front door while she Neville and Luna came inside while Zip bounded outside. "Oh no! She could get hit by a car or something!" Harry exclaimed as he raced after her further and further down the street until he couldn't see her anymore. He stopped and started to pant. "Zip! Zip where are you!?" he called before suddenly he felt a net being thrown over his head and the next thing he knew was that he was being lifted into the back of a dog catcher's truck.

 _…._

Harry quickly opened his eyes and realized that it was morning and Zip was there to greet him with a sloppy morning kiss while she happily wagged her tail from side to side. "Whoa, what a nightmare." He began. "I wonder what in the world caused me to dream something like that." He told his new friend as he got up and filled her bowl with Kibble and gave her some nice fresh water to drink in which she lapped it up eagerly.

That's when suddenly the phone rang and Harry went to go answer it. "Hullo?" he questioned.

"Hey Harry, Ron Weasley. Your father just told me that you got a new dog." He said.

"Yeah,.." Harry began although his brain was still distracted from his dream.

"You alright?" Ron wondered.

"Yeah I just had a really strange dream last night that Angel and I switched bodies and my new puppy could speak English." Harry told him.

"Wow, that is pretty strange. Well good thing that didn't really happen though, Tobey would be devastated if anything ever happened to his dog." Ron said as Harry nodded.

"Yeah, so would I." he told him.

"Well, talk to you later Harry." Ron told him before Harry said goodbye and hung up. It was true that he would be really upset if something had ever happened to Angel, but now that he had Zip he felt like his life was complete again. As soon as she was done eating and drinking he took her outside to do her business and then once she was finished he picked her up again and placed her on top of her lap while he sat down on top of the bottom step.

"I love you, you know that?" he asked her as he smiled warmly down at her and she wriggled around inside his arms before she started licking his face and continued wagging her tail as if to say I love you too. Harry laughed and scratched her behind the ears.

 **Next Time; A few of Tobey's friends try to get him to drink firewhisky even though he's underage.**


End file.
